With the rise of internet of things (IoT) and smart home, the home appliances are becoming smarter and smarter, making people's home environment increasingly intelligent.
In traditional home control systems, the home appliances report information by transmitting data packets. Such data communication solution is subject to the network conditions at both ends and is vulnerable to interferences, typically resulting in a low transmission speed. The poor realtime capability would often disable some users from viewing the information in time, such that the smart home system cannot be controlled in real time, which may even cause severe consequences due to the inability of realtime control.